


revenge is sweet (but you're sweeter)

by revior



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Awkward Crush, First Dates, First Kisses, First Times, Fluff, Human Sykkuno, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Angst, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Twilight References, Vampire Clay | Dream, Vampire Corpse Husband, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revior/pseuds/revior
Summary: Sykkuno had moved to the small town of Mossley, not expecting to see anything strange.Unfortunately, when he meets the charming rich boy of the town who just happens to have secrets, everything changes.(OR somewhat of a Twilight au)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Rachel "Rae" Hofstetter | Valkyrae/Imane Anys | Pokimane
Comments: 21
Kudos: 149





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is kind of a Twilight AU (yes, i know) but with some more humor and basically is completely different from the books/movies
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> also quick list of names
> 
> \- levi: sykkuno's dad

Moving to Mossley wasn't what Sykkuno wanted, but he didn't really have a choice. He had to move there because his mom decided to travel the world with his lover and that somehow landed him in a rainy town with his dad, a person that he hadn't seen for a few years.

"You grew," was the first thing his dad said to him.

That statement made Sykkuno chuckle. "Yes, Levi, I did. That's because you haven't bothered to visit us in years."

"I'm sorry, I've just been so occupied as the sheriff here and everything-"

"Don't worry, I don't blame you for it. I just wish you would have done it sometimes. But don't worry, we have time to make things right, don't we?" There was a very hopeful tone in Sykkuno's voice but he wasn't sure that he actually felt that way. He would just pretend to want it because he knew that Levi did.

But it _did_ make him happy to see another happy and that was exactly the state Levi was in at that moment. Happy. "Really? That would make me very happy."

"Don't worry, we have time to do things, don't we? Could I ask you to show me my room because I really want to get a good night's sleep before school starts tomorrow?"

"It's not that late yet," pointed out Levi, but Sykkuno wasn't exactly interested.

"I know," he said. "But I need my sleep."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still haven't decided if I'm serious about this or not so just watch me be totally inconsistent with this xx

School had never been something Sykkuno liked, but it wasn't something he hated. But starting school in a new school would be different, especially if it was in an entirely different state.

Fortunately, he had already gotten the timetable and knew a childhood friend, Pokimane, who didn't go to his school but would at least show him around town. She was a strange girl that he hadn't seen since he last visited Levi, but he looked forward to seeing her again. Who knew how much she had changed since he last saw her?

His hair was still wet when he walked out of his room, ready to walk to school.

"Where are you going?" asked Levi, slowly drinking his coffee.

"To school, obviously. Why aren't you at work, Mr. Sheriff?" was the only comeback Sykkuno could think of, but a part of him made it feel as it wasn't good enough.

Levi laughed and stood up, putting the newspaper back down on the table. "Well, I thought that you could drive yourself to school. The car has a map so it shouldn't be hard for you. I know that you hate the cop car and you don't want me to escort you with my car or stay in yours so I'm afraid that's the only choice."

"Can't I just walk?" asked Levi's son, his lips clamped together tightly. "And did you really get me a car? Levi, I thought we talked about this on the phone. No big gestures."

"I know what we said, but you really can't expect me not to be at least at little bit generous when you finally decided to move here. And about the walking thing, there's no way I'm letting you walk to school alone. Now come outside with me so I can show you the car."

Sykkuno was speechless and just followed him outside, seeing the huge flashy thing appear in front of his eyes. He wanted to point out that Levi had said a car, not a giant truck that he couldn't park in front of the school. But instead of doing all of that, he decided that it was finally time to show his dad some appreciation.

"Thank you, Levi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also watch me talk about the dad a lot because in twilight, bella's dad was SEVERLY underappreciated like pls just respect him he did everything for you guys.
> 
> thanks for listening to my rant and oh btw comments and kudos are VERY welcome!!! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still undecided whether this is serious or not :/
> 
> but for the moment watch me rewrite twilight because i absolutely hated like half the stuff

Driving the red truck that was on the edge of breaking down would be hard for anyone, but it was even harder for Sykkuno who had little prior experience of driving.

And as if that wasn't enough, there was basically no more spots left in the school parking lot and the ones that were there just weren't big enough for the truck which forced him to go park a few streets away, then walk back to school.

He saw people staring at him as he walked into the school, but that was probably just how small towns worked. He slowly made his way to class when someone stopped him.

Sykkuno turned around and smiled politely. "Hi."

The boy standing in front of him was nothing like he'd ever seen, but not exactly in a good way. "What are you?" he spat.

Sykkuno was taken aback. He didn't know how or why he made this stranger so upset. "What did I do to you?"

"You're not going to destroy this for me, for any of us," he said and with that he just walked away.

Sykkuno wondered what went on inside the stranger's head, but settled on it being a random student who decided to mess with the new guy. He decided that he would forget all about it and headed to class.


End file.
